8 o' clock
by superzombiedestroyer123
Summary: Just a little oneshot about Jori and the latest Supreme Court ruling of same sex marriage! Hope you enjoy!


**Hey, everyone! I know I've been MIA as of late, but I've had really bad writer's block when it comes to Victorious Goes Supernatural. I'm working on updating it, but I don't know how long that will take. That being said, today marks a huge moment in history! Gay marriage has been ruled as protected by**

 **The Constitution, and work is being done to eliminate same sex marriage bans all throughout the country. I felt like this would be the perfect time to write a short little one shot about our two favorite people, in the meantime!**

 **!**

Tori sat at the kitchen table, waiting for her girlfriend of five years to come home. Jade worked as a big time screenwriter/director in Atlanta, and a music producer on the side. Tori herself was a musician, and the two had met through their high school, Hollywood Arts.

The two hadn't gotten along at first, more like Jade seemed to hate her with a fiery passion, but Tori eventually got through the goth's tough exterior, and the two became good friends.

Then, at their second year of college, the two became more.

Tori and Jade moved in with each other after college, where Tori worked as a barista at a Starbucks and Jade worked as a waitress at a small Italian bistro across the street. This went on for about six months, until Jade and Tori both got a call from Atlanta, asking them to come out and audition for parts in an upcoming movie.

Neither one got the part, of course, but while they were there, Jade talked with the producer of the movie, and he agreed, after noticing how sharp Jade's scissors seemed to be, to read a screenplay she had written. He had come to their hotel room the very next day and begged the woman to allow him to produce it. She agreed, on the stipulation that she be allowed to direct it.

Tori, on the other hand, was immediately snatched up by a talent scout that was at the audition. She was signed shortly after.

The two moved to an apartment, and the next six months were a bit rocky, as Jade had a habit of coming home at all hours of the night. This escalated until one night Tori told her to either come home earlier or don't come home at all.

Jade agreed quickly, and promised to be home by 8 o' clock every night, unless she called in advance and told Tori that she'd be late.

A promise that she'd kept for the next two years.

Until tonight, that is.

 _I'm going to kill her,_ Tori fumed silently.

She'd made dinner, a nice chicken parmesan that the two of them would both enjoy, some expensive white wine, and some simple Ben and Jerry's Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough Ice Cream for dessert. Tori had The Scissoring loaded into their DVD player, where they'd go after dinner, before making their way to the bedroom, which was covered with rose petals.

The occasion? Jade and Tori's five year anniversary.

 _One that Jade seemed to have forgotten,_ Tori thought bitterly.

She heard a key turning in the lock, and stood up, making her way to the front hallway. She leaned against the wall and crossed her arms.

The door opened, and Jade walked in, a goofy smile on her face.

"Tori! I have such good ne-" the raven haired girl started, but was cut off.

"Where the Hell were you?" Tori asked, her voice dangerously calm.

"Shit. I forgot to call you. Baby, don't be mad, I can expla-"

"Explain? Explain why you were out God knows where, until 11:30 at night?" Tori scoffed, and whirled around. She stomped into the kitchen, where she began to put up the carefully prepared food.

"Babe, please, can we talk about this for a se-" Jade grabbed Tori's shoulders, only to have them quickly shoved off.

"Talk? Talk about why you came home so late, smelling like a fucking department store with all the different perfumes you have on?" Tori whirled around and glared at Jade.

Jade's face paled, even more than it already was.

"Victoria Isabella Vega, you don't think I cheated on you, do you?" She asked, hurt evident in her eyes.

Tori crossed her arms once more.

"Well, Jadylen Elizabeth West, it seems like a lot of the evidence isn't exactly in your favor." The Latina replied, mockingly using all of Jade's name, as well.

Jade pushed Tori up against the counter and wrapped her arms around her, kissing her soundly.

Tori responded immediately before she had time to think, her hands going to raven locks and kissing back eagerly. Before Tori could think about pushing away, however, Jade broke the kiss, and smiled widely.

"You haven't seen the news, have you?" Jade asked, Tori still in her arms.

The shorter girl shook her head, still dazed. She'd been preparing for that night, and hadn't had a chance to check the news, or any social media for that matter.

"Gay marriage is becoming legal. The Supreme Court ruled on it early this morning. It'll be legal in every state soon! And I've been out all day trying to find something perfect to give you to mark this occasion, and I've been in quite a few places, so I smell a bit weird. But, I finally found something."

And with that, Jade dropped to one knee, pulling a small box out of her leather jacket.

"Victoria Isabella Vega, you make my world shine. You've put up with my shit for five years, all of my flaws and insecurities, and accepted them. You've loved me unconditionally, and have been by my side, even when it seems like I've forgotten our anniversary. I love you more than anything in this world, and I want everything we share to be as beautiful and amazing as you are. So will you do me the honor of staying by me for the rest of my life?" Jade looked up to the singer hopefully.

Tori had no words. She stared at the woman on one knee as if she weren't real.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, tears welled up in her eyes, and she nodded, a hand going to her mouth.

Jade gently put the ring on her lover's finger, and wrapped her up in her arms once more. She kissed Tori's tears away, and rested their foreheads against one another.

"I love you so much." Tori said, looking into blue-green eyes.

"And I love you. More than you can ever imagine." Jade replied.

Tori smirked up at her.

"You know, I always have these nice plans, and you always seem to ruin them." She pouted playfully.

"I had food, and The Scissoring, and" she broke off, leaning up to Jade's ear.

"Some, _bedroom activities_ " she whispered, feeling a shiver go down Jade's spine.

"But you had to ruin that with your proposal. How rude!" She leaned back.

"You know, babe, why don't we get on with those bedroom activities, and save the rest for tomorrow?" Jade suggested.

"Why don't you go ahead of me, I'll put the food up. It's the least I can do for worrying you."

Tori smiled kissing her on the cheek.

"If you're not there in thirty seconds, I'm starting without you." She said simply.

"...Challenge accepted"

 **!**

 **And that's that! I just wanted to write something to mark this day, and have a bit of fun celebrating something great! I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
